


Lucifer X Reader Oneshots

by XMollyMorningstarX



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMollyMorningstarX/pseuds/XMollyMorningstarX
Summary: Lucifer (FOX/Netflix) Oneshots.These will be mostly in first person, which is the most comfortable way I write, so I apologize if that isn’t what you’d like.Requests open! :)Please enjoy.(Y/n) = Your Name(Y/N/N) = Your Nick-Name(Y/F/N) = Your Friend’s Name(I would like to add that I am reposting these from personal work, which I write with names in them. If you see a name, I apologize. Thank you! :))





	1. Bookworm Pt.1

I had my nose stuck in my book at a loud club, Lux I believe the name was.  
“Come on, girlie,” my friend, (Y/F/N), tried to pry me from my booth. “Come party!”  
“Sorry, I’m good.” I smile politely. I was reading the third book In the Twilight series, Eclipse. I wasn’t one for the nightclub scene, but (Y/F/N) made it her goal to make me loosen up. I was sitting in a well lit booth, blanket on top of me, my tote bag next to me.  
“Suit yourself!” She eyed a man strutting past her and followed him.  
“I just don’t get it! Charles Williams had no accompaniment, so who could’ve killed him?” A British voice behind me groaned.  
“I don’t know, we’ll just have to dig deeper.” A female voice soothed him.  
I knew accompaniments of his, Why did they not know? I slid out and stood in front of the booth they were in.  
“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to intrude, but I couldn’t help but overhear you talking about Charles?” I asked.  
“Yes, do you know of him?” The man asked.  
“Why, of course, and so did a bunch of people.” I grabbed my laptop from my bag and pulled up a list of people who worked for and with him, even some mutual friends from a little something I made.  
“Wow.. this helps so much.” The blonde woman gasped.  
“I can’t see why you didn’t know. I assume you are cops?” I ask.  
“Yes, actually.” He eyed the book in my hands. “Eclipse wasn’t my favorite, I didn’t like the books much.”  
“I beg to differ, Edward is clearly the one for Bella.” I roll my eyes playfully.  
“Oh, so you’re one for mystic romances?” The man smirked and winked.  
I laughed and blushed a crimson red.  
“One would say.” I exhale and smile. “I won’t bother you much longer. Feel free to return that when you’re done.” I slide back into my booth and continue reading.  
Soon, they both came into my booth. I put my finger in between the pages and smiled as they returned the laptop.  
“I don’t believe you would’ve killed the man, but where were you last night from 12-1 am?” The woman asked.  
“Here, actually. My friend (Y/F/N) forces me here to try and make me loosen up, but it never works. Always this booth, different book every time.” I chuckle. “I’m (Y/n), but some people just call me (Y/N/N).”  
“I’m detective Chloe Decker, and this is-“  
“Lucifer, Lucifer Morningstar.” Lucifer cut her off, reaching for my hand. I went to shake his hand, but he reached it up and pressed his lips to it. They were soft and sweet, and I couldn’t help but blush a deep crimson. He gently puts my hand down and Chloe scoffed.  
“Well, I sure hope to get to know you both.” I nod.  
“Well, Thank you for your help, (Y/n).” And with that, they both walked away. I finished up my book and smiled to myself, thinking.  
I told drunk (Y/F/N) I was leaving and she let me go, dancing on a man. I packed my stuff and walked out, walking home.  
I got home and showered, made a quick dinner, and headed to bed.

I woke up, stretching and yawning. I slip on an oversized shirt and socks and shuffle down to my kitchen. I turned on the coffee pot and waited.  
I made my coffee and grabbed clothes, not before stopping in front of my mirror and eying the two scars on my back. They were in the form of an X, and they ran from my shoulder to the small of my back, in between my shoulder blades. That was Josh’s mark on me, my crazy Ex. He slashed deep cuts into me and told me that it was gonna be my reminder. I sighed and got dressed.

I put the coffee in a portable cup and left the house, walking to work. See, I worked in business management, but in my free time I got intel. I loved the thought of knowing people, and it sounds creepy, but I never do anything with the information. I just like to people watch, and know who I need to look out for. I sit down and begin to research this Charles guy even more. I learned that he had a restraining order against his ex wife, who had many, many reports of assault and breaking and entering, and she was also making large deposits from unknown resources, but I managed to find out they were from other people, who were drug dealers. I organized and printed all of my findings and put them in a Manilla envelope.

After a successful day at work, I left, walking home, but I stop in front of a familiar building.  
Lux.  
Should I go?  
I want to read anyways. I flashed the bouncer my ID and strolled in, making my way to the club. I found my spot and opened my book, Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone. I’ve read it a hundred times over, I felt like taking a blast from the past. I plugged in my headphones, a feeble attempt to silence the music and people of the club. Why was I here? I mean, I could drink, but I could also go to a library, maybe some peace and quiet.  
Or was it someone?  
That guy from yesterday seemed nice. No! No, you only just met him.  
I felt weight on the edge of the booth and I jumped, taking one earbud out.  
“Hello, love.” Lucifer smiles.  
“Oh. Hey.” I returned the smile. I put my headphone cord and used it as a temporary book mark.  
“I know this may be asking a lot, love, but the detective and I have hit a dead end with the case, and I’d like to know if you’d have any information? I’d pay you handsomely.” He said the last part seductively, scooting closer.  
“No thanks, but I do have something for you.” I hold a finger up and pull out the Manilla envelope. “Turns out the crazy ex had more to hide than she let on.” I winked.  
“Oh, you sneaky little minx.” He says and scanned through. “This is perfect! You are a darling.” He kissed my cheek and shuffled out. I blushed and hid my face in my hands, the blush not going away. I straightened up and sighed, continuing to read.  
I began to get really sleepy ten minutes later. I put my head on my arm and continued to read, drifting off to sleep.

I woke up, my arms folded onto a table. My book was in front of me, and my blanket was over my shoulders. I sit up and look around, the recollection of last night hitting me like a sixteen wheeler. I groaned of frustration and packed my things quickly, wanting to get out as quickly as possible. A plate with an omelette on it was set on the table. I looked up and a robed Lucifer was smiling down at me.  
“I know this isn’t a bed and breakfast, but you seemed frustrated.” He smiles.  
“I seemed frustrated? In my sleep?” I held back a snicker.  
“Why, of course. You were mumbling, and I heard a name. Who’s Josh?” He slid in across from me.  
“Right. I forgot I talk in my sleep,” I curse myself. I grabbed the fork and began to eat. “He’s.. an old friend.”  
“Oh, really? What’d he do to make you so angry?” He chuckled.  
“Um.. we had our.. disagreements.” I took another bite.  
“Ok, so, I see how much you enjoy your quiet time,” he smiles. “So, I wanna make a deal with you.”  
“Oh, a deal with the devil?” I smirk.  
“Precisely. So, your help yesterday with the case was excellent, thank you for that, and you are very precise. If you’d like, you give me information whenever I Please, and you can come into this apartment and read whenever you please.” He smiles.  
“That’s actually.. a good deal. Ok, I accept.” I hold my hand out to shake.  
“Perfect.” He shakes it. He hands me a key. “Use this to get in.” I take the key happily and put it in my bag. I finish the meal and stand up.  
“Where’s your kitchen?”  
“No, just leave it, I’ll take care of it soon.” He smiles and I stand, grabbing the bag and making sure I had everything. He slips me a little paper before walking away swiftly. I pick it up, it was a number. I roll my eyes and chuckle lightly, slipping the paper in my back pocket. Once I was sure he left, I went up to the penthouse. It was gorgeous, definitely fit for Lucifer. I looked around, before my eyes landed on the piano. I slid onto the bench and pressed a key experimentally. It worked, of course.  
(https://youtu.be/zMvCfm_AjYo)  
I began to play a slow melody, the sound enchanting the room. I had wrote it myself, just waiting to hear it. I always used a digital piano, but hearing it in real life.. I closed my eyes, rocking. I wrote music, and kept it. I didn’t like people hearing me, because I didn’t think well of my creations. The song made my heart lurch. Sure, my dark days were over, but there’s always that one nag.  
The song came to a close, and I smiled, drawing my fingers back. Someone began clapping. I jumped and looked up, my breath hitches.  
“I didn’t know you played!” A female stood at the steps.  
“I.. um..” I smile awkwardly.  
“I’m Mazikeen, or Maze.” She gives me a forced smile.  
“(Y/N).”  
“Well, I’m sure I’ll see you around.” She waves and walks away. 

~week later~  
I left work a bit early, eager to read in peace today. I got to Lux, getting in and reaching the empty club. I slid into the booth and smiled happily as I began reading. It was quiet, it was peaceful. I glance over and notice the array of drinks. I quickly prance over and pour me a glass, prancing back. Today I was reading the last book in the Twilight series. I drank and read happily, the silence incredible.  
Soon, Lucifer strolls in.  
“Ah! Hello!” He cheers.  
“Hey.” I don’t look up from my book.  
“Hello.” I heard Chloe.  
I finish the remnants of my drink and sigh happily, putting my finger between the pages and smiling at them.  
“Which one today?” He asks.  
“Breaking Dawn.” I inform him gracefully.  
“Really?” He poured him and Chloe a glass.  
“Mhm.” I stand up and sling my bag in my arm, packing up and walking over to them, grabbing my glass. I pour myself a drink and sip it.  
“Isn’t Lux closed?” Chloe asked.  
“Yes, She comes in and reads, and I get information from her.” Lucifer smiled at me.  
“Yup, I got it all right here.” I pull out my laptop, but in the process, drop my folder of sheet music. All of it spills out. I gasp and rush to pick it up. Before I could grab the last page, Lucifer picked it up.  
“You play?” He asks. I flush and snatch the page from his hands, tucking it into the folder neatly.  
“Y-Yeah...” I murmur.  
“I’d love to hear you!” He smiled.  
“Oh! U-Um.. I’m not one to..” I fumble nervously.  
“It’s alright, you don’t have to.” Chloe put a hand on my shoulder. I nod and turn away, grabbing my bag and finishing the drink.  
“I’m going up to the penthouse, if you don’t mind.” I walk away, craving freedom.  
I got up to the penthouse, sighing and sitting down at the piano.  
What was I doing?  
I had to test something. I scrambled a piece of sheet music out and scribbled down rhythms and notes. I tested them out on the piano, each time I felt closer and closer to the emotion I was feeling. At that one moment, I truly didn’t care who listened, I didn’t. I wanted to get it out of my system, it was something I hadn’t felt in a long time. Like a spark, but I wanted to capture the image before it dulled.  
I finished and sighed happily, reading the music I just wrote.  
“I would love for you to play at Lux.” I heard his accented voice. I jerked up.  
“Really?” I gasped, a tooth my grin making it’s way onto my face.  
“Would I lie?” He smirked.  
“From what I’ve heard, apparently not.” I chuckle.

~week skip~  
It was the best two weeks of my life so far! When Lucifer and me made the deal, we got so close. We talked, he showed me around the station, I met his lovely friends, it was wonderful. I was even offered a job there. I had to decline, I could never be a cop. Today, I had the day off, and with some convincing of Lieutenant Pierce, I took the group out to lunch.  
“Are you sure? I don’t wanna make this hard on your wallet.” Chloe asked, for the third time.  
“Relax! I wanted to treat you all.” I smiled. It was me, Lucifer, Chloe, Ella and Dan. I offered Pierce, but he respectfully declined. We all slid into the booth and waited for the waiter.  
“Thank you so much, (Y/n).” Ella gave me a toothy grin.  
“It’s my pleasure.” I rested my head on my fist.  
We all chatted, laughing and making all the other couples and groups stop and look. We were a bit loud, but not disruptive.  
Unlike the man who stormed the restaurant. We all turned and he held a gun up and shot, to get everyone’s attention. I recognized the face immediately.  
Josh. Chloe reached for her gun, but I stopped her.  
“I’ll handle this.” I suppress a groan.  
“You know him?” Dan asks.  
“sadly.” I climb over and slowly walk, my hands level with my face.  
“This is highly unnecessary.” I scoff.  
“I had to get your attention.” He says.  
“Yeah, but when I’m with friends? What could you possibly want?” I shift my weight nervously.  
“To warn you. I’m never gonna leave, and you can bet your pretty face on that.” He spat.  
“That’s it? To tell me you’re gonna be a rock in my shoe, annoying and a reminder of how irresponsible I once was? Good to know. Now leave, your point has been made clear.” I scoff and lower my hands.  
“Right. Watch your back. I’ll mess that up again, too.” He then calmly walks out, then I saw him bolting to a car and speeding off. I sigh and shuffle back to the booth, holding my hands behind my back. I climb back over and sit.  
“Sorry about that.” I chuckle and take a sip of my drink.  
“Who.. was that?” Ella asks.  
“Just an.. old friend, nothing to worry about. Please don’t let this ruin our lunch.” I pleaded.  
After a while, everything calmed down. We were back to our giddy selves, laughing and talking. Lucifer kept throwing worried glances at me, and I pretended not to notice. The waiter came with the check and gave me a disapproving look.  
“Tell your boyfriend to never storm this establishment again.” He snarls. I open my mouth to protest, but Chloe stood up.  
“Quite frankly, she isn’t the reason he showed up, and they aren’t dating. So before you go and throw around accusations, why don’t you keep your mouth shut and go spit in someone else’s food.” She smirked. He scowled and looked away.  
“Look at you, being a good best friend.” I put an arm around her shoulder. “Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome.” She smiles.  
“So, I totes had fun, and I think we should do it again.” Ella smiles and sets envelopes on the table. “Pool party, at my house.”  
I grab one.  
“I’m in!” I smile.  
“Good. Saturday, don’t be late!”


	2. Bookworm Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part to the first chapter.
> 
> (Y/N) = Your Name
> 
> (Y/B/N) = Your Brother’s Name
> 
> (Y/N/N) = Your Nick-Name

~iTs SaTuRdAy~  
I slip on my swimsuit uncomfortably.  
(Ur pick)  
I instantly regret not getting something with a back. I slip on an over shirt and shorts and wait for Lucifer to pick me up at my house. I grab my bag of essentials and wait outside. His sleek black car pulls up and I smile.  
“Hello, darling. Are you really wearing that to the pool?” He sneers jokingly.  
“Don’t make me beat you.” I climb into the passengers seat.  
“Oh, I’d love that.” He gives me a flirty smirk. I blush and look away. He takes off and I felt the wind through my hair. I throw my arms in the hair and shake happily in the wind. We got there not too long after, Ella happily greeting us.  
“My brothers are making barbecue! Come on!” She hauls us inside. Her brothers were grilling while Chloe laid on a pool floatie, and Dan was playing with Trixie.  
“Auntie (Y/N/N)!” Trixie cheered and hopped out of the pool, running to hug me.  
“If it isn’t my favorite troll!” I pick her up and swing her around.  
“Lucifer!” She rushed up to Lucifer and he sneered back, cringing.  
“It’s just a kid.” I chuckle and pick her up bridal style.  
“Ready?” I chuckle, walking up to the pool. She held her nose and nodded. “Dunked!” I cry and drop her down. She yelped of joy before she hit the water. Chloe laughed and Dan went down to bring her back up. I turn around and Lucifer was standing oddly close to me.  
“Oh!” He smelled delightful.  
“I don’t see how you could grow close to a spawn.” He murmured and walked away, leaving me dazed and confused.  
“Get in Auntie!” Trixie cheered. I gulped and nodded, slowly slipping off my over shirt. I let my hair hang and cover up my scars. Let my shorts fall and I slowly stepped into the shallow end of the pool. I sit on the step and splash with Trixie, Dan joining us shortly after. Lucifer and Chloe were relaxing on floaties, chatting.  
I jerked my chin to Dan and smirked. He knew what I was gesturing and he went to join me. We sneakily made our way over to them, me at Lucifer’s and him at Chloe’s. We silently counted and dunked them in at the same time, flipping them over. We all shared a laugh while Lucifer and Chloe came up. Lucifer ran a hand through his hair and sighed.  
“Oh, you don’t mess with the devil.” He gave me a devilish grin and started to chase me. I giggled and tried to escape him, but he was too fast. He grabbed my waist and lifted me up, throwing me into the water. I came up for air and my hair covered my face.  
“I deserve that.” I flip my hair back as Ella came out.  
“Sorry I’m late,” She was wearing a beautiful two piece swimsuit, it was a floral design.  
“It’s so pretty!” I gasped.  
“Why thank you.” She smiled and made her way in, giggling and playing with us.  
The food was ready. We all got out and dried off, eating at the island they had outside. Trixie and Dan ate at the lounge chairs while the rest of us sat at the island.  
“Does anyone have a hair tie? My neck is burning.” I complain. Ella hands me one and I get out of my chair, flipping my hair over and tying it up into a messy bun. When I turned back around and sat down, they were all looking at me.  
“What?” I chuckle. “Is there something wrong?”  
“Your-“  
“You had a bug in your hair, but it flew out.” Ella interrupted Lucifer.  
“There was?” I gasped and looked at my head.  
“Yeah. It wasn’t that big though.” Ella smiled.  
“Well, I’m glad it went away. That’d be some terrifying thing to wake up to.”  
We continued eating, chatting and laughing. It was just like lunch, except a small child and dripping wet people. We finished and Trixie went to go swim, I sat in the lounge chair and tried to get some sun. I felt someone sit in the chair next to me and I jumped, flipping up my sunglasses. It was Lucifer, watching everyone else.  
“You know you can join them, right?” I chuckle and put them back on my face.  
“But what’s the fun in being a part of it when you aren’t there?” He says. I blush and scoff.  
“Don’t make me beat you.” I chuckled.  
“But I just complimented you?” He seemed confused. I sat up and looked at him.  
“See, you flirt. But, even if you were being serious, I couldn’t possibly be someone you’d be interested in.” I explain.  
“Why would you think that?” He asks.  
“Because.. you’re you. You love people, sex, drugs, and you’re so..” I stopped. “And I’m me. Quiet, awkward..”  
“But that’s all the things I love.” He says.  
I blushed and sighed, looking down. I fumble with my hands. He stands up and joins them in the water, me following in pursuit.

“Bye Ella!” I hug her and make my way to Lucifer’s car. We get in and drive.  
We stopped at Lux. I silently got out, not wanting to argue. We made our way to his penthouse. When the elevator doors opened, a gun cocked.  
“Oh, dearie me.” Lucifer sighed.  
“Josh, what are you doing?” I sighed.  
“Ending this. Once and for all.” He aimed at Lucifer. “You’ve taken her from me. And now I’m taking her back.”  
The gunshot rang. I shoved him out of the way and took the bullet.  
“(Y/N)!” His voice was fuzzy. I couldn’t hear much as the pain soared through my whole body. I fell to the ground, my hand falling limp.  
“(Y/N/N), Stay with me dear!” Lucifer cried, sliding me into his lap. He called somebody, but I could barely keep my eyes open.  
“I..” I pant.  
“Stay awake!” He says, his eyes glossy. “Stay-“  
Darkness had swallowed me whole.

I gasped, sitting up from the floor. Where was I? Didn’t I just.. die? I looked around. I was in my old house. I stood up, brushing myself off.  
“Honey, you made it.” A sweet voice called.  
“Mom..?” I call out. I followed the sweet scent of cake and it lead me to my dining room, where the were all standing in a line, smiling.  
“It’s (Y/B/N)’s sixth birthday!” My mom cheers, bringing out (Y/B/N). He was my younger brother. Dad was.. nowhere to be seen.  
“Where’s dad?” I ask. A gun cocked and shot. My mother and my brother lay limp.  
“Mom! (Y/B/N)!” I cried, gripping their limp bodies. I closed my eyes, tears spilling. When I opened them, I was in my living room. What?  
“Honey, you made it.” My moms voice called. I stood up and walked into my dining room again, them standing in the same spot.  
“Am I.. in a hell loop? I’m in hell?” I gasped.  
“We didn’t expect you here, either.” My mother looked away.  
“Well, What’s-“ I was cut off by them being shot again. I closed my eyes, and when they opened, the loop started again. But instead, I walked towards the front door. I opened it, but there was my dining room again. I walked in, the same thing happening.  
“You feel guilty. You think there was something you could do to save us.” My mother says.  
“There was. I could’ve called or..” I sighed.  
“She’s right.” I heard Lucifer. I whirled around, the prince of darkness in my house.  
“Lucifer!” I cried, wanting to run over, but I looked over to my mother.  
“We don’t have a lot of time, I need to get you out of here.” He says.  
“But.. why would I leave? Sure, I have to watch them die, but it’s them.. my family..” I felt tears stream harder.  
“It’s not them. They aren’t real.” He says. I watched their limp bodies fall. I heard him walk up and grip my arm, but I resisted, wanting to be with my mother.  
“No..” I dryly chuckled. He gripped my waist and tugged harder.  
“No! Mommy! (Y/B/N)!” I reached out for them.  
“I know.. I know.. it’ll be over soon..” Lucifer whispered into my ear. I thrashed, but soon darkness consumed me.

I gasped, air refilling my lungs. I was in a hospital bed, and the doctors around me shrieked. They did operations on me, and lulled me to sleep.

“(Y/N)?” A voice woke me up. I felt better than fine, I was ready to get out. I looked up, Amenadiel looking at me.  
“Where’s Lucifer?” I immediately ask.  
“He’s been.. coping..” Amenadiel sighs.  
“How long has it been?” I ask.  
“Two days. They thought you wouldn’t make it, but Luci went to hell to save you.” He says.  
“Why.. why did I go to hell?” I ask  
“I don’t know. Father has his ways.” Amenadiel shrugs.  
“Your father, kept me from heaven. Well, it’s a good thing Luci-“ I stopped. “What if your father took me to hell, to let him save me? You don’t have your powers, your mother couldn’t help me, and Lucifer can’t go to heaven.”  
“Well.. it seems possible.”  
“I have to see him.” I try to stand.  
“No. You can’t be up for at least another day.”

I finally got out of the hospital, but Lucifer never visited in the day I was there. I excitedly rushed to Lux, eager to meet my saviors. I came up through the top stairs, from the penthouse. He wasn’t there, so I went to check the club. It was closed, but he was there, at the piano. Singing.  
I stopped, watching him. The sadness in his voice, the passion in him playing. It made me want to cry. I slowly made my way down, not disturbing him. When he finished, I sniffled.  
“If I knew you felt that way, I would’ve apologized in Hell.” His head jerks up, and his face floods with relief.  
“I.. I didn’t think you made it.” He gasps and gets up from the piano quickly.  
“Well, I’m here now.” I smile.  
“I.. I love you, (Y/N). I really do.” He cups my cheeks.  
“I love you too.” I lean up and kiss him. He kisses back, when someone cleared their throat. I yanked back and looked up, Amenadiel leaning on the rail.  
“Are you done eating each other’s faces? Chloe’s asking for you both, they wanna celebrate in the penthouse.” Amenadiel was holding back a smile.  
“Oh.. ok.” I grin.

~a month later~  
I sat at my boyfriend, Lucifer’s, piano. I finally quit my job and became a freelance writer, what I’ve been wanting since I was little. I still helped with the LAPD, graciously giving them my info.  
I was about to play, something Lucifer never had the pleasure of hearing. I was trying a new thing, I usually wasn’t one for holiday songs, but Christmas was in a month, and I was doing a take on Carol of The Bells.

The song came to an end and I looked around. Every time I played, it seemed as if someone congratulated me. But not this time.  
“Oh thank goodness!” I tilt my head back and shout in relief. I turn back to the piano and place my hands on it once more.  
I sang along, swaying back and forth. When I finished, I looked around once more. There Lucifer was, the captor of my heart and soul.  
“My dear,” he drank from his glass. “I had no idea.”  
“Idea of what?” I chuckle nervously.  
“That you played so.. passionately. You never cease to make me fall in love with you even more.” He took a step closer, and again, till he was directly in front of me. I stood up and crashed myself onto him, smashing his lips onto mine.  
This is what I wanted. That spark of emotion, those fireworks in my heart.  
And it was right here, exactly where I wanted it.


	3. The Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by @Ayanna_wild’s story.   
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Y/n) = Your Name
> 
> ~sorry it’s short~

“Stupid cold..” I murmur as I step into the kitchen, wrapped in a blanket, looking for something to drink. I grab a water bottle and shuffle over to the couch, laying down and drinking the water. I began to get sleepy and I dozed off.

Three knocks on my door woke me up. I didn’t get up, instead rolled over and attempted to sleep further.  
“(Y/n)!” A familiar accented voice called from behind the door.   
I didn’t answer, just snuggled deeper into the blanket.  
“(Y/n), darling!” Lucifer called again.  
“Mm, what?!” I groaned in response.  
The door opened and I popped up.  
“Darli- oh, dear you look terrible.” My boyfriend stopped in his tracks.  
“Hello to you too..” I hummed and laid back down.  
“Love, are you ill?” He asks. My head pounded, my nose was runny, my stomach hurt.  
“What do you think?” I snapped. He came around and sat on the edge of the couch. He pressed a hand to my forehead and frowned.  
“You are burning up.” He says. His hand was cool. I pressed into his hand, it felt extremely good.  
“Ooh, hello.” He chuckled. I giggled, but winced. “Stay here, love.”  
“Where would I go?” I ask as he stands up. I sit up and rewrap the blanket over me. I watched as he worked in the kitchen.  
We have been dating for about four months now, and it has been wonderful. I support his work, despite him claiming I wasn’t. He was the sweetest, most caring man. Some days he couldn’t grasp social aspects, but I’m patient with him, as he is me.  
“Hasn’t your mother told you staring is rude?” Lucifer pulled me out of my head.  
“I’m sorry?” I say. Lucifer shakes his head and chuckles.  
He walks and carries over a bowl and a spoon.  
“Here, love.” He smiles and hands it to me.  
“You made this?” I look up at him. He sits down and adjusts his jacket.  
“Yes.” He nods.  
“Thank you,” I smile and take a bite. It was delicious. A smile crept onto my face as I ate it all up.  
I placed the empty bowl on the coffee table and leaned into him. He wrapped an arm around me.  
“Thank you, for everything.” I mumble, my eyes drooping.  
“You’re welcome, darling.” I could hear his smug grin.  
“I love you..” I say tiredly.  
“I.. I love you too.” He gripped me tighter, as if I was going to slip away.  
I fell asleep to the sound of his heart beating.


	4. The Lieutenant Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates, I have a stomach bug. But here’s a one shot to keep you satisfied.  
> Part two on its way!
> 
> (Y/n) = Your Name  
> (L/n) = Last Name  
> (F/a) = Favorite Animal

I ducked behind the box, cursing myself for coming alone. I was investigating a murder suspect, and it lead me to their house. Of course, I was stubborn and went alone, which was clearly a mistake.  
The shot punctured the box and I yelped. I grabbed my gun and tried to peek out from the side, but instead had to dodge a bullet.  
“Put your weapon down!” I shouted. Another shot, this one barely missing my head. I ducked back down and sighed a shaky breath.  
A loud shout, a whack, and a thud.  
I slowly came up. Lucifer stood beside the limp man’s body.  
“Nearly had him..” I pant.  
“Sure you did, darling.” He shook his head and chuckled.  
“Thank you.” I give him a weak smile. He nods and steps back, letting the other officers pass. I walk out of the house, leaning on my car and taking a breath.  
“Are you ok?” I turn around and Chloe is looking at me worriedly.  
“Hm? Oh, yeah,” I smile. “Thanks to Lucifer.”  
“Quit going alone!” She gently slaps my arm.  
“Sorry, sorry.” I chuckle. “You know I work better solo.”  
Of course that wasn’t the reason I preferred going alone. Ever since the loss of my partner and lover, Mark, I always secluded myself on investigations. I was sorta known for it. But I always made the excuse that I “worked better alone”.  
We finished up and closed the case. I walked back to my car, noticing Lucifer leaning on it and smoking.  
“Um.. Lucifer?” I called out.  
“Hm?” He turned around.  
“What are you doing?” I walk up and stand next to him.  
“Lighting up, What else would I be doing?” Lucifer chuckled.  
“I kinda need to go home.” I mutter.  
“Right. Sorry.” He gets off the car and takes a few steps back.  
“Goodnight, Lucifer, thanks again for tonight.” I wave.  
“Anytime, love.” He smiles.  
I get in my car and drive home.

I pull into work the next morning, making the trip into the precinct. I go in and sit at my desk, only to be called into Pierce’s office.  
I shuffle in, dreading what may come.  
“Yes?” I croak.  
“Have a seat.” He says. I reluctantly sit and fold my hands in my lap.  
“What you did last night was reckless and stupid.” He said sternly. I look down shamefully. “However, you’re too good of a cop to keep letting go alone. I have decided to be your partner as well as your lieutenant.”  
“Pardon?” I look up.  
“You’re prone to danger, (l/n).” He shakes his head.  
“Are you sure?” I ask nervously.  
“Positive.” He.. smiles at me.  
“Erm.. ok..” I stand and fix my shirt.  
“Close it on the way out, (l/n).” He says. I nod and walk out, quietly shutting the door behind me.  
Pierce was my partner.  
Oh boy.

I lean back in my chair and exhale loudly. After chasing down a rogue suspect, I was exhausted. My shift was almost over, and time couldn’t go slower. I was ready to go home, eat, and sleep. I twisted the chair, swinging slightly.  
“Detective (L/n)!” Pierce called. He walked towards me and I stood up, adjusting.  
“Yes, lieutenant Pierce?” I clear my throat.  
“I was wondering if you’d like to go to dinner.” He says. “To discuss the case, of course.”  
As much as I didn’t want to go, everyone’s eyes were on me, and I didn’t want to hurt this man. As much as I don’t really like him, he seems like the “hard on the outside, soft on the inside” type.  
“Um.. ok.” I smile lightly.  
“I’ll pick you up at seven?” He suggests.  
“That’ll do.” I smile. He nods and walks back into his office. My heart pounded and I sighed, sitting back down.

~Lucifer POV~

“He’s gotta be up to something,” I traced the rim of my glass with my finger.  
“What could you possibly mean?” Amenadiel turns his head.  
“He’s suddenly hopped from the detective to Ms. (l/n)..” I shook my head. “Cain’s gotta be up to something.”  
“You know, Luci,” he rolled his eyes. “Maybe he’s over her. Maybe he’s just trying to find himself a new woman, start over. He couldn’t seduce Chloe, so maybe he’s trying someone else.”  
“Why? So he could hurt her too?” I scoffed.  
“It isn’t your business what they do.” Amenadiel said sternly.  
“If he’s gonna hurt her, yes it is.”  
“Well then, what do you plan on doing about it?” He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table.  
“I haven’t got a clue.” I lean back, a sigh escaping my lips. “Who knows what that snake has up his sleeve..”  
“Have you talked to (y/n) about this?” He asks.  
“No..” I look into my glass and take a long sip.  
“Well, why don’t you?”  
I didn’t respond, except look past him.  
“Lucifer! Amenadiel!” A voice from the top of the stairs called. Me and him both turned.  
(Y/n) was standing there, a smile plastered onto her face.  
“Hello, (Y/n).” Amenadiel returns her smile.  
“I need your help.” She says and struts down the stairs, hopping on the stool next to us. She placed a bag on the bar.  
“Whatever for?” I ask, amused.  
“You both seem to know him well,” she began, the smile slightly fading. “And I didn’t want to embarrass the heck out of myself tonight. So, what should I wear? Causal and cute, or business savvy?”  
She pulled out two outfits, one casual, one savvy.  
“Come love,” I put an arm around her shoulder. “Lemme help.”

~Your POV~

I tugged the bottom of the dress awkwardly. Lucifer insisted I wear something nice, but this wasn’t what I had in mind. We had arrived to the restaurant Pierce had picked out. He lead me in and they sat us down.  
“So, lieutenant-“  
“It’s Marcus, we aren’t on business terms.” He interrupts.  
“But I thought you wanted to discuss the case?” I cock my head.  
“Well, I sorta lied,” he chuckled. “I want to get to know you better, since we’ll be partners and all.”  
“Oh.. ok.” I nod slowly.  
“So, tell me a little about yourself.” He gave me a weak smile.  
“Well,” a smile crept onto my lips. “My name is (Y/n), I like long walks on the beach, I also like (f/a)’s.”  
He nodded, showing interest.  
“Tell me about you, Marcus.” I leaned on my elbows.  
“My name is Marcus, I also enjoy long walks on the beach.” He winked. I couldn’t help but laugh.  
It seemed I was right on my judgement of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it seems like a Marcus/Reader, but trust me, it won’t last for long, hehe ;)


	5. The Lieutenant Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for the lack of updates, but here is the conclusion to the story. I had a huge case of writers block, so sorry if this is a bit crappy.  
> Hope y’all enjoy!

It’s been two weeks since dinner, and Pierce made it his goal to be nothing but lovely. He was nice, went easy on me.   
Which made me really confused, concerned, but overall satisfied.

“Good job today, (Y/n).” Pierce says, giving me a small smile.  
“You too.” I return the gesture. He nods and walks away, into his office.  
“Ooh, look at you!” Ella nudges me. “Getting a piece of Pierce!”  
“Ew, Ella, no.” I shake my head.  
“Come on, he’s totally into you.” She winks.  
“No, he isn’t. He’s my partner.” I fold my arms across my chest.  
She rolled her eyes playfully and walks into her lab, me following her.  
“Hey, (L/n)?” Pierce called.  
“Yes?” I turn around. He gestures into his office and I turn and nod at Ella. She smiles as permission and I go into Pierce’s office. He closed the door and I sat in the chair in front of his desk.  
“I wanted to ask this in private, but would you like to go to lunch?” He asked.  
“Sure. Are we discussing cases?” I smiled politely.  
“No. On personal terms.” He gave me a wink.  
“Oh, um, yeah.” I nodded.  
“Perfect. Come on.” He stood up.

I had expected a nice picnic, maybe some wine at home, but what I wasn’t expecting, was to be dining on the roof of a tall building.  
“Oh, this is so pretty.” I looked over the edge.  
“I made this reservation. We’ll be all alone.” He smirked proudly.  
Not creepy at all.  
“Erm.. ok..” I gulped.  
He sat down at the table and I joined him, lifting the dish cover thing and it revealed a delicious steak meal. He poured two glasses of wine and I dug in.  
We talked, laughing and drinking.  
After we finished, we sat on the ledge, dangling our feet.  
“Marcus, I..” I stopped. Maybe it was the wine, maybe it was my heart, but something was telling me to stop. Something was screaming for me to run, to hide.   
Something was wrong.  
Very, very wrong.  
“Yes?” His hand draped over mine.  
“I think.. I think I lo-“  
“Keep your hands off of her!” Someone called. I whip around and Lucifer is staring worriedly at us.  
“Lucifer!” I hiss.  
“What are you doing?” Marcus spat.  
“I’ve figured you out,” Lucifer sneered. “Chloe couldn’t lift your stupid curse, so you preyed on (Y/n) and used her.”  
Marcus scoffed, stood up, and held his hand out to me. I grabbed it and stood, letting go quickly and brushing myself off.  
“What were you going to say?” He said quietly.  
In that moment, my suspicions were confirmed.  
I trusted Lucifer’s word. I backed away, but forgot I was on the ledge.  
I slipped.  
I went into free fall, screaming.  
“(Y/n)!” I heard Lucifer. I cried and thrashed, desperately trying to save myself.  
This was it.  
I was dying, I was gonna feel eternal pain, this was the last of me, goodbye cruel-  
I was swooped up, into strong arms. I stopped and looked up, Lucifer holding me bridal style, and huge white wings coming out of his back.  
In that moment, I clutched onto him tightly and focused on breathing properly.   
He flew up and set me down on a roof, cradling me to his chest and whispering softly into my ear.  
“Hey, hey,” He whispers. “It’s ok. Try and match your breathing with mine. You’re gonna be fine, I’m here, I’m here.”  
“W-Wings..” I croaked and looked up, but he didn’t have wings.  
“Yes, love, I have wings.” He chuckled.  
“Thank you, thank you so much!” I wrapped my arms around his neck. “You saved me.”  
“Of course I did. And I would do it again and again.” He wrapped his arms around me.  
I pulled away and put my hands on his shoulders.  
“Was.. was Pierce gonna hurt me?” I ask.  
“Sadly, darling.” He looked at me longingly. I sighed and pulled away, putting my head in my hands.  
“What was I thinking, falling for someone like that? Right after Mark, too..” I murmur.  
“Mark?” Lucifer scooted closer.  
“The reason I go on cases alone is because I lost my partner Mark a while ago. I sorta seclude myself, but I never tell anyone, cause it’s sorta stupid,” I explain for the first time to anyone. “Pierce was the first person I thought I liked.”  
“I’m so sorry, darling.” He put a hand on my shoulder.  
“But, it’s fine.” I shake my head.  
“No, it isn’t. You should never be hurt like that, ever.” He lifted my chin with his forefinger.  
“Really?” I smiled softly.  
“Of course. You deserve the world.” He gave me a small smile.  
We stared at each other for a bit, before we began to lean in.  
And then I realized. I only fell for Pierce because I saw Lucifer in him. I loved Lucifer, with everything.  
“Is this what you want?” He hesitated.  
“I..” I started, then a smile crept onto my face. “Yes. You are the one I want.”  
I planted my lips on his, and savored the kiss.

~A Month Later~

I swung my feet on the tall barstool. Chloe sat next to me, completely wasted, and giggling like a child.  
“Where’s your boyfriend?” She slurred.  
“Honey, you’re drunk.” I chuckled.  
“Yeah. And you’re still sober, why?” She slammed her drink down, a bit spilling out.  
“Come on, we’re finding him.” She grabbed my arm and dragged me to his penthouse.  
“Lucifer!” She cried drunkenly as she stepped out of the elevator.  
“Detective?” His voice called from his room.  
“Yeah, we’ve been waiting on you! You’re late!” She scolded.  
“For one, I’m never late,” he stepped out, buttoning up his shirt. “For two, you’re thirty minutes early.”  
“I- what?” She pulled out her phone and looked at the clock. “Why didn’t you tell me?!”  
“Because it was hilarious.” I snicker. She rolled her eyes and waltzed over to the couch. As soon as she sat down she leaned over and fell asleep.  
“Oh dear.” I chuckled and snapped a picture of her before turning around, being welcomed with Lucifer’s lips.  
“Oh!” I gasp, but kiss back.  
“Sorry for being late.” He pulls away and smiles.  
“But you’re never late.” I fake gasp.  
“Well, there’s always a first time for everything.”  
“Indeed there is.” I kissed him again.


	6. Best Early Birthday Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another chapter, hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> (Y/n) = Your Name

I picked up the ringing phone from my pocket and answered it quickly, not caring to look at the caller ID.  
“Hello?” I ask.  
“Ah, (Y/n), darling.” It was Lucifer, and he sounded more smug than usual.  
“What do you need?” I crossed the street, focusing more on me walking than the phone call.  
“Right. Yes, well, I need you to distract the detective for a couple hours.” He said finally.  
“You want me to distract Chloe?” I was baffled at the obscure request.  
“That’s what I said, is your hearing impaired?”  
“Well, how do I distract her?” I grabbed my keys and unlocked my door.  
“That’s for you to decide. Thank you so much, love.” And with that, he hung up. I grumbled and set my stuff down. This is exactly how I would like to spend the day before my birthday, being a pawn in someone else’s game.

“Chloe!” I called into the precinct. I made my way over to her, giving her a grin.  
“(Y/n), what are you doing here?” She set down a case file.  
“Yes, well, what are you doing right now?” I fold my arms behind my back.  
“Waiting for a warrant.” She sounded annoyed.  
“Well, why don’t me and you have the day together? It’s been so long since we’ve hung out,” I smile. “And besides, you need it.”  
“I don’t know..” she looked away.  
“Come on!” I whined.  
“Oh, alright.” She gave me a warm smile.  
“Perfect!”

We spent the day doing as much as possible. We went shopping, had lunch, and hung out at my house. It was so much fun, and we definitely bonded.  
I opened the door for her at the precinct and she walked in, me following behind her.  
“Oh, shoot,” Chloe murmured.  
“What’s wrong?” I look up.  
“I think I left my phone at your house.” She turned around.  
“Did you? Let’s go get it.” I give her a nod and we both walk to the parking garage.

“Hurry up so you can get back to work.” We filed out of my car and I unlocked my door. I swung it open and gasped.  
Dan, Ella, Lucifer, Maze, Linda, Amenadiel, And Trixie standing around a cake. The house was decorated with streamers and balloons.  
“Surprise!” They cheered. I blushed and covered my face with my hands. I heard Chloe’s laughter beside me.  
“Guys, it’s tomorrow.” I giggle.  
“We know. Having it a day early makes it even more of a surprise, huh?” Dan says. I look up and smile. I then turn to Chloe and give her a playful glare.  
“You knew, didn’t you?” I ask.  
“Possibly. It was very hard to not tell you, but I pulled through.” She gave me a grin. “Now go blow out your candles before the house burns down.”  
Everyone laughed and I waltzed over, holding my hair back and blowing out the candles. Trixie came over and hugged me.  
“Happy birthday!” She exclaims.  
“Thank you, Trix.” I look down at her.  
“Come on, I’m hungry!” Ella whined.  
“Alright, alright, let’s cut it.” I say and Lucifer grabs a knife, making pieces for everybody. We make plates and dig in. It was creamy and delicious, the best cake I’ve ever had.  
“Where did you get this, this is amazing!” I groan and take another bite.  
“Lucifer made it.” Linda says.  
“Nuh uh!” I look up.  
“I did indeed.” Lucifer smiled smugly.  
“This is really good, thank you.” I nod.  
“Anything for you, darling.” He winked.  
I blushed and looked back down at my cake.  
“Hurry, I want you to open my present!” Trixie bounced in her seat.  
“Bring it to her, urchin.” Maze whispers to her. Trixie bounces up and rushes off. I couldn’t help but laugh.  
Man, did I strike gold. I looked around at my group, everyone conversing and laughing with each other. The happy aura in the room was enough for me.  
Trixie came back, with a wrapped box. She placed it in my hands and I set my plate down, carefully unwrapping the box. I unfolded the box, in it was a bead bracelet and a note.  
“I love you, (Y/n). Happy birthday!” I read the note out loud. Underneath the text was a child’s drawing of what I made out to be me and Trixie.  
“Thank you, my favorite troll.” I bent down and hugged her, slipping on the bead bracelet.  
“My turn!” Maze called and handed me a brief case.  
“A.. brief case?” I chuckle.  
“Open it, silly!” She smiled. I opened the case and lying in front of me was a black throwing knife, the blade recently sharpened.  
“This is so cool, thank you!” I gasped.  
“Just a little something I picked out.” She grinned proudly.  
“I’m sure.” I chuckled and closed the case, setting it beneath the box.  
“This one’s mine and Dan’s.” Chloe handed me a box. I opened it slowly, and inside was a white mug. I took it out and noticed it had a beautiful mandala design in red on the front.  
“Oh my gosh, thank you!” I gave them both a hug.  
“My turn.” Lucifer steps forward and hands me a little black box with a bow on it. I gave him a look.  
“This looks more expensive than my rent.” I cock an eyebrow.  
“But you haven’t even opened it.” Lucifer scoffed.  
“My point exactly.” I look back down and open the box, a gasp escaping my lips.  
It was a rose gold necklace, a rose on the end with a white diamond in the middle.   
“Oh my god, Lucifer.” I gasp and take it out, holding it up and placing the rose in between my fingers.  
“I thought you’d like it. Ella helped me pick out the design.” He said. I look at Ella and she gave me an excited wave.  
“This is beautiful, Lucifer.” I murmur. “Thank you.” I gave him a hug.  
The party continued on, but soon, guests were filing out.  
“Bye!” I wave before closing the door and sighing happily.  
“Have fun?” I look over and Lucifer is leaning on my island.  
“Don’t you have a home?” I chuckle.  
“Yeah, but you’re not there, so it isn’t as good.” He gave me a playful smirk.  
“Oh, har har.” I roll my eyes playfully and grabbed a water bottle from my fridge. I hopped up on the island, opening the water.  
“So, do you like it?” He asks.  
“Hm?” I gave him a confused look as I drank the water.  
He gestured to my necklace.  
“Oh!” I set the water down. “Yes, I do. It’s beautiful.”  
“Just as much as the lady wearing it.” He looked longingly in my eyes.  
“You’re such a flirt.” I look away, smiling.  
“Am I?” I look back over and he’s now right next to me.  
I leaned in, smiling.  
“Yup.”  
Before our lips could touch, I smirked and leaned away, taking another drink of the water, teasing him.  
“And you’re such a tease.” I looked back over and he’s looking at my window.  
I caved in, gripping his chin and pulling his face so he’s looking at me. I leaned in and brushed my lips against his. He scooted closer, kissing me further.  
As we kissed, I felt fireworks. Something had ignited inside of me, and I couldn’t wait to see where this path would take me.  
“Best early birthday ever.” I smiled against his lips.


	7. Mon Amour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I’m so so sorry for the lack of updates, I’ve been super busy, so I appreciate the patience. I don’t know if I’ll add another part to this, however this does seem like a fun thing to make into a story, I do have some ideas. I know it sort of ends on a cliffhanger, but we’ll have to see. Again, thanks for the patience, and here’s a chapter.
> 
> Also, I do realize that this has some names in there, that is because I did not feel like writing a ton of (y/f/n) and different ones as well, and I felt the cafe name was too cute so I added that in too.
> 
> (Y/n) = Your Name.

(Y/n) was a closed book. Shy, collected, knew what she wanted. She didn’t believe in love when it came to herself. When she watched Rom-Coms, or saw cute couples on the streets, she couldn’t help but throw up a bit in her mouth. She was happy with her life, but tried to associate romantic feelings in her life as little as possible.  
Love wasn’t for someone like her, she always thought. It’s not that she didn’t have confidence in herself, thinking she was too ugly, or too fat to have a boyfriend.  
She had her chance at love. But that ended in flames.  
To never feel that pain she once had, she shut off any and all romantic feelings for any other human being. And it was working, she had been happy and content with the live she lived.  
Until, well.  
Someone had to come and kick down her sandcastle, hm?

~Your POV~

As I slipped on my shoes, I couldn’t help but feel the churn in my stomach.  
I didn’t know why, I’ve never really felt that before. I shrugged it off and walked out my door, locking it behind me. As I walked to my cafe, I looked around all the faces walking down the street. It was a habit of mine, people watching. It just taught me a lot about the city I lived in.  
When I reached the cafe, which I named Mon Amour, Ozzy burst through the door and pulled me in.  
“About time, girlie! We’re at max capacity!” He said quickly and handed me an apron.  
“You should’ve called!” I hissed.  
“I didn’t want to bother you!” He instantly builds his walls back up and begins working on orders.   
I was the manager, but I frequently helped out when it came to serving and waitressing. I didn’t think it was fair- me sitting in an office while everyone else worked their butts off. So I helped out.  
I wanted to build a comfortable work space. Everyone was friends with everyone, and we didn’t see each other as coworkers more than we do best friends.  
“Double shot mocha!” I call back to Evelyn, one of our baristas.  
“Gotcha, girlie!” She mocked Ozzy. Everyone seemed to do that here.  
“Don’t make me come over there and beat you!” I laugh and turn back around. I’m met with a dashing man, my age, deep brown eyes and sleeked black hair. He was looking at me intently, like a dog waiting for a treat.  
“Hello, welcome to Mon Amour. How may I help you?” I ask sweetly.  
“How many orders of coffee do I order to be able to obtain the number of a beautiful woman such as yourself?” He smirked. His voice was pure velvet, and British. Any other woman’s knees would be buckling at the sight and voice of him.  
I didn’t have any of it.  
“Sir, this is a cafe. Not a dating app. Order, please.” I cock an eyebrow.  
“Ooh, she’s feisty.” His smile grew devilish.  
“Alright look,” I lean down, my voice getting low. “I’m not interested. No means no. Order or leave.”  
“Give me the daily special.” He said finally.  
“The order will be with you soon sir. Please have a seat.” My sweet voice reappeared, and he gave my body one last look before strutting off to another seat.   
“I need the special!” I directed this one to Kayden, another of our baristas. “And if you call me girlie, so help me!”  
“You got it, boss!” He called back, giving me a wink.  
“Thank you!” I give him a smile and continue with the customers.  
About five minutes later, a man comes in. Gruff, jacked, and seemed mad.  
“Hello, sir, how may I-“  
“I want you to put everything in the bag.” He held up a bag and a gun. “And don’t you dare ring the alarm.”  
“Sir, if you don’t put the gun away, I’m gonna have to call the authorities.” I put my hands up in a reassuring matter.  
“I’m not afraid to shoot!” He aimed the gun up at the ceiling and shot. The entire cafe erupted in screams and everyone went to the ground and hid or out the door.  
“Sir, please..” I begged.  
“Put it in, lady.” He demanded again. My hands trembled as I slowly began to empty the register.  
“My, my,” the man from earlier stood up. “I get robbing a bank, or jewelry store, but a cafe? One might say you may be desperate. And unmasked too!”  
“Listen pal,” the man turned to face him, aiming the gun at him now. “Do you want a bullet to the head?”  
“I don’t see why you would harm this poor woman’s cafe over a little cash.” His eyes met mine and they darted to the alarm and back to me.  
I nodded and slowly made my way to the alarm.  
“You humans and your money.” The British man turned back to the criminal.  
“Oh, we love our money, alright.” He said.  
I almost made it to the alarm, when I tripped over my foot. I stumbled and looked up, fear pulsating through my veins as the crook turned and aimed the gun. I was frozen.  
The Brit pushed him, but he managed in a shot before he did. It grazed my arm and I yelped, but scuttled for the alarm and slammed the button. The alarm started to blare as the rest of the customers scurried out of the shop. The Brit knocked him unconscious and stood up, adjusting his blazer.  
“Guys, you can come out.” I turn to the seemingly empty kitchen. The workers heads poked out of various places, and I held my wounded arm.  
“Oh my god! You’re shot!” Ozzy rushes up.  
“No, no, I’m fine.” I winced as he prodded around my wound with his fingers.  
“Let’s get you out.” Evelyn shot the Brit a nasty glance as she hurried me outside.  
Evelyn knows about my rocky past. She knows the pain I spent nights and nights weeping about and trying to forget, but it was like a tattoo on my mind.  
Permanent.  
The police came and did the interrogation, and caught the crook. I sat at the ambulance, my wound all bandaged up. The man from earlier strolled up and took a seat next to me.  
“I still don’t know your name.” He reminded me.  
“I suppose I do owe you that,” I chuckle. “It’s (Y/n).”  
“(Y/n)? Hmm..” he purred.  
“Do I get to know my saviors name?” I retort.  
“Lucifer. Morningstar.” He gave me a smile.  
“Lucifer? Is that a stage name or something?” I cock an eyebrow.  
“God given I’m afraid.” He says.  
This man, he didn’t seem normal. I’ve met some crazy people in my time in LA, but I trusted this man’s story.  
“Considering I saved your life, I feel like you can save a night in your calendar for me.” He winked.  
“Are you implying for me to ask you out?” I turn to him with a confused look.  
“Well, you didn’t have to ask, but I’m down for that too.” His smile was devilish.  
“Listen,” I turn so my body was facing him. “I do appreciate what you did in there. I truly do, and I can’t thank you enough, but I’m not one to date. I’m sure we can come to some over compromise, without cheesy dinner and sweet nothings.”  
“You don’t believe in love, do you?” Lucifer asks.  
“Not when it comes to myself, I’m afraid not.” I shake my head.  
“I believe I can change that.” He said confidently.  
“Oh, can you now?” I was, of course, doubtful.  
“Why, yes of course,” his voice reeked of pride. “I am known to be quite persuasive and charming.”  
“Charms and flirtation won’t get you anywhere,” I roll my eyes.  
“I beg to differ, I’ve been everywhere with these charms. Which don’t seem to be working on you.” He looked me up and down.  
“Am I supposed to be succumbed to your touch and driven by lust towards your every move?” I retort.  
“Yes, actually. Did my father send you? Are you friends with Decker?” He asks quickly.  
“For one, no, for two, what?” I couldn’t help but chuckle, He was making no sense.  
“Are you an angel?” He felt my back.  
“Is this some pickup line? Are you gonna ask if it hurt when I fell from heaven?” I squirm out of his touch.  
“No, I know what that feels like,” he rolls his eyes, as if I was supposed to know that.  
Wait..  
“You fell from heaven?” I turn. “Oh, yeah, your whole Lucifer shtick.”  
“It is not a shtick, why does everyone think that?” He exclaims angrily.  
“I dunno, you expect people to believe the devil roams LA?” I scoff.  
“Yes, actually, this wouldn’t be the first time this had happened.”  
“Well, I need to get going.” I stand up and brush myself off, desperate to get out of this awkward conversation.  
“Let me drive you home.” He offers.  
“It’s not that long of a walk.” I shrug.  
“Well then, let me walk you?” Man was he persistent.  
“Fine.” I roll my eyes playfully and gather my things, walking out of there.  
As we walked, he stirred up conversation, and even when it dulled out, he started more. He learned about me, and I learned about him and his weird biblical metaphors. He didn’t seem to bad of a guy, and he clearly had seen some things. I couldn’t help but feel drawn to the amount of detail in his metaphors, it was as if he was truly there, and he was the devil.  
It couldn’t be, right?  
Or could it..


	8. Street Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~200 hits oML why am I so nervous~  
> A new chapter!  
> This was actually a friends idea, so thank my friend Mia for this.  
> ~kind of cursing? I guess?~  
> (Y/n) = Your Name

I held my hand on the gear, revving the engine of my convertible. It was fun, and there was no point, other than I enjoyed it. People usually just gave my car a look, others complimented it. I was waiting at a red light, impatiently tapping my fingers on the gear.  
Until one man revved his engine back.  
I looked to my left, a man giving me a grin. He had a convertible of his own, a sleek black one, which looked old, but well kept. I had a modern Mustang.  
~(Or Whatever car you want, but this is what I had in mind when writing this, but you can change it to whatever!)~  
I challenged him, revving mine louder.  
“Oh, you’re on!” He called, his voice a British velvet.  
Once the light turned green, we both sped off.  
Was this illegal?  
Hell Yeah.  
Did either of us care?  
Hell no.

He turned a sharp corner, and I was hot on his heels. I merged into the other lane and sped up to meet his car.  
He looked over at me and I turned to him, blowing a kiss tauntingly. I sped up and merged back into his lane, now in front of him. We sped, until we heard sirens.  
“Oh, you gotta be kidding me.” I huffed under my breath. I pulled over, and the man went in front of me and pulled over.  
Prick.  
I rolled my eyes and the officer gestured for us to both get out of the car. I hopped out and joined the man standing in front of the officer.  
“You kids realize street racing is illegal?” He asked sternly.  
“Possibly.” I shrugged and smiled.  
“Well, I’m gonna need you two-“ He stopped, his eyes landed on the Brit, who was counting dollar bills.  
And he had a lot of them.  
“What are you doing, sir?” The officer asks. “Are you trying to bribe me?”  
“Yes, of course.” The Brit laughed, as if he was answering the most obvious question.  
“A wad of cash isn’t gonna stop you from going to jail, pal.” The officer rolled his eyes.  
“I’m paying for the lady as well,” he said, before he stopped. He looked up at the officer and grinned. “You break the rules sometimes too, don’t you?”  
The officer blinked.  
“Sometimes..” he started. “I like.. I like to watch people race.. and not punish them..”  
“Oh, do you?” The Brit exclaimed.  
The officer looked taken aback, as if he didn’t want to say that whole bit.  
“Me and you aren’t that different, you know?” The Brit smiled warmly at the officer. “I punished people. Used to, until I came to LA. So, why don’t you take the money, and me and this wonderful woman will be on our way, hm?”  
The officer eyed the money.  
“What’re you waiting for? Take the money, buy yourself something pretty.”  
The officer took the money and nodded at us both.  
“Have a lovely.. day..” he said quickly before scurrying off.  
“How did you do that?” I gasped.  
“I’m the devil, it’s as simple as that.” He smiled.  
“Thank you, for that.” I nod.  
“Why don’t you head over to my club?” He slipped me a card.  
“Lux.” I read out loud, and under the word was a number and address.  
“Stop by, I’d love to get to know my little Speed-Demon.” He smirked and walked back to his car. “I won, by the way!”  
I rolled my eyes playfully and turned to the door, but something on my car caught my eye.  
The Brit left his phone.  
“Hey, you-“ I look up, but he was speeding off. I grab the phone and go into my car. I buckle, when the phone began to ring.  
‘Detective’ was on the screen. I slid and answered it, pressing the phone to my ear.  
“Lucifer, if you don’t get your as-“  
“Lucifer? His parents really hated him, hm?” I chuckled.  
“Who is this?” A woman asks.  
“I’m (Y/n). Your buddy left his phone on my car after a run in with the fuzz.” I explain.  
“Um.. any way you can return it?” She seemed uneasy.  
“Well, I’m heading to this guys club, so possibly, yes.” I nod and start the car, speeding off.  
“What did he do this time?” She groaned.  
“We got in trouble for street racing.” I smirked.  
“Of course he did.”  
Me and the woman, Detective Chloe Decker, unintentionally stayed on the phone the whole ride. She got to know me, as I did her, and we only stopped when I pulled up to the club. I parked in the parking garage and made my through. The bouncer stopped me, but I held up Lucifer’s phone.  
“I’m here to give this to him. And he invited me, so..” I shrug as he lets me in. I make my way into his club. He sat at the bar, with a tan woman. She was absolutely gorgeous, tan skin, brown hair, high cheek bones. True perfection. The club was empty except for the two.  
“Yoo-hoo!” I call. They both perked up and a smile appeared on Lucifer’s face.  
“Darling! You’re here. And with my phone!” His eyes landed on the phone in my hand.  
“Man, you really take the detective for granted.” I hop on the bar stool and slide him the phone.  
“You met the detective?” He asks.  
“Over the phone, yes. She is a wonderful woman.” I smile.  
“I still don’t know your name.” He reminds me.  
“It’s (Y/n).” I nod.  
“Well, I’m-“  
“Lucifer Morningstar. Civilian consultant for the LAPD, huge narcissist and playboy.” I recall all the information Chloe gave me.  
“Oh, and she’s educated. She’s a keeper, Maze.” He turned to the tan woman.  
“I’m sure she is.” Her eyes roved over my body hungrily.  
“Tell me about yourself, (Y/n).” He nods.

I spent the day talking to Lucifer. I learned about his past, and his biblical metaphors. I shed some light on my surprisingly mundane life. By the time it was 9pm, I was a little woozy and really tired.  
“You can go home, you know.” He reminds me for the fifth time.  
“Home is boring.” I chuckle.  
“Suit yourself.” He shakes his head. I let out a yawn and rested my forehead on my arm.  
“Stand up, darling.” He commands, his voice gentle. I stand up and yawn again. His arms swoop underneath me and he lifts me bridal style. His arms were incredibly warm, and I instantly snuggled into them.  
“Time for bed, love.” He murmured, and I felt myself drift off to sleep.

I woke up, tangled in velvet sheets. I yawn and stretch, my arm making contact with something.  
I flinch and turn, a shirtless Lucifer sleeping soundly next to me.  
Oh god, did we?  
I look down, I was still fully clothed.  
Oh thank goodness.  
I scan his features, his chiseled chest and perfect face.  
Suddenly his eyes fluttered open, and I was too late to act like I wasn’t staring.  
“Um.. good morning?” I croak.  
“Good morning, darling.” He smirked.  
“Well, ima just-.” I stand up and fix my side of the bed.  
“You’re not staying for breakfast?” He chuckled.  
“Oh?” I turn to him.  
He sits up, and the sheets fall, revealing his chiseled abs. It took everything in my body to not stare.  
“Ok, why are you being this nice? You bribe me out of being arrested, you let me sleep in your bed, and now you’re offering me breakfast?” I scoff.  
“Well, you intrigue me. You’re too fascinating to let pass up.” He shrugs and leans back onto the bed frame.  
“I intrigue you? That’s a first.” I raise my eyebrows in thought. “Fine. I’ll stay for breakfast, but don’t let it go to your head.”  
“Oh, I wouldn’t dream of it, darling.” He smiled triumphantly.


	9. A/N

I actually have no inspiration for a oneshot right now, so any requests or ideas are absolutely welcome!  
So sorry for the lack of updates, I cannot find anything to write.


	10. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m finally back, and I found some inspiration! With school starting (boo), I may not be able to cram updates as well as I do now, which isn’t very good, I apologize, but I will try my best!
> 
> Since I have been so inactive, here’s a bit of a lengthy one for you guys! (It’s lengthy for me at least, I’m sorry T-T)
> 
> (Y/n) = Your Nameplate

Acceptance wasn’t an easy topic for the devil, especially during his vacation to LA. After meeting the detective and the lovely medical examiner, (Y/n), he suddenly felt emotions he had never felt before. Clearing up with his therapist wasn’t a very easy thing for him to do, either.  
“I just don’t know, Doctor.” Lucifer leaned back into the couch, folding his arms.  
“That’s a first,” Linda mumbled under her breath before straightening her back. “Now, explain what happened one more time.”  
Lucifer then explained what had happened, in luxurious detail that send shivers prickling down the doctors spine.

_~Two Days Prior~_

(Y/n) was straightening her desk, organizing the papers that towered over everything else that laid. Lucifer reached around her open door and gave it three knocks. (Y/n) spun around, smiling at the sight of him. She maybe had a crush on him, but decided to keep her feelings professional.  
“Ah, Lucifer,” she breathed. “What can I do for you?”  
“Well, the detective is off doing person matters with her little spawn,” He shuddered at the thought of Trixie. “So, I was wondering if you’d like to take a lunch with me.”  
“Oh, I can’t. I’ve got all this paperwork. Can we reschedule?” (Y/n) sighed, turning to her paper tower.  
“Oh, come on.” Lucifer exhaled sharply. “I’ve got nothing better to do. You never leave this precinct.”  
“I do too!” She stamped her foot, frowning. Lucifer laughed at her childishness, he had found it quite adorable.  
“When was the last time you left this precinct for anything other than going home or going to a case?” Lucifer cocked an eyebrow.  
(Y/n) stopped. She hadn’t really gone out, she just wasn’t the type to. She opened her mouth to speak, but realized she really had no defense for herself.  
“That’s what I thought. Now, come on.” He went and grabbed her wrist, lightly gliding her around the precinct. (Y/n) sighed sharply and followed, reluctantly.

Much to her surprise, he actually made her a lunch. He even gave her a menu and they spoke as he prepared her food. Even when they served it and ate, their chatter never ceased. It even came to his backstory.  
“Why LA?” She asked.  
“It’s the city of angels, why wouldn’t I come?” He gave her a smirk that made her heart flutter.  
“Oh right, the “devil” thing.” She said.  
“What do you mean “thing?”” His eyebrows furrowed together.  
“You’re shtick. You know, calling yourself the devil.” She replied smoothly. She didn’t believe the religious talk he spoke of, especially about him being the devil and all that.  
“But it’s true.” He looked back down at his food.  
“I’ve said it once, and I’ll say it again,” she looked up at him, giving a light smile. “Prove it.”  
Lucifer grumbled, knowing very well he was never gonna do that. He hurt Linda when he revealed himself to her, he wouldn’t risk it with (Y/n).

As lunch came to a close, they made their way out of the alley and to his car.   
But, however, there were some interruptions.  
A filthy man grabbed onto (Y/n), a smug smile playing on his face.  
“Come on, girlie.” The man got close to her, breathing onto her and closing any gaps between them.  
Lucifer had none of that, gripping the man and slamming him onto the wall, gripping his collar.  
He lost control, primal rage taking over and released itself onto the man.  
“How dare you disrespect her!” He roared in his face. “I should send you to Hell right here and now!”  
“P-Please sir..” the man panted.  
“Why does everyone beg before they’re punished?” Lucifer asked, a toying smirk finding its way onto his face. His face contorted, turning into a burnt red. His eyes sunk into his face, and he lost any hair that currently sat on his head.  
(Y/n) gasped, backing herself into the wall.  
Her heart pounded in her ears. His back was to her, but she still could see the red on the back of his head.  
Lucifer heard her gasp and let the man go, dropping him onto the ground. He slowly turned to her, his face still contorted.  
She was at a loss for words. He was right, everything he said was true, and he really was the devil.  
An evil, vile man who punished people.  
She clutched onto the wall, terrified.  
Lucifer’s heart cracked. He quickly realized the situation and showed his human face, taking a step towards her.  
(Y/n) gulped, trembling.  
Before he could speak, she panicked and bolted off.  
He was left there, broken and hurt.

_~Present~_

“And I haven’t seen her since.” He sighed.  
“They didn’t request her at the precinct? She is the ME.” Linda asked.  
“Apparently, some trainee is filling in for her until she comes back.” Lucifer scowled, he missed knocking on the door and scaring her. He really missed (Y/n), her bright smile, the pep in her talk, and her happy energy.  
Too bad he went and ruined that.  
“Lucifer, you need to go and talk to her. You need to clear things up with her.” Linda snapped him back into reality. He frowned at the thought of her denying him again. “She might be hurt, she might’ve done something rash, you need to check up on her.”  
When she mentioned her hurt, he jumped out of the couch. Linda put a hand on his arm and set him back down.  
“I know you care for her, but you have to map this out. She could still be scared. Lucifer, you need to be careful.” She nodded.  
“Trust me, Doctor,” he stood back up. “I got this.”

He stood at the door of (Y/n)’s house, nervously waiting. He had knocked, but no answer.  
What was she doing? Her car was here.  
(Y/n) sat, staring at the coffee table, thoughts clouding her mind.   
She hadn’t been able to think properly, ever since she saw his true face. She was a mess, and she hadn’t left the house for two days.  
She heard distant knocking, but she didn’t respond to it.   
Suddenly, her door creaked open. She jumped up and turned around to face the intruder.  
A worried Lucifer stood before her, eying her.  
“Did I do that?” He asked suddenly, closing the door.  
(Y/n) didn’t respond, looking down at her feet.  
“Look, I came to-“ he took a step forward, but she flinched.  
He felt anger and sadness bubble up inside of him.  
He slowly paced his way towards her, until they were only a foot apart. She was trembling, he could tell.  
“Look, I may be the devil, but when have I ever lied to you, or tried to hurt you?” He asked, reaching out for her hand. She took him by surprise when she latched herself onto him in a hug. He instantly hugged her back, enjoying the contact.  
He truly missed her.  
“I-..” she started, and he felt wet tears pool onto his shirt, but he focused solely on her. “I realized I was wrong, for what I did.. you really are a great guy.. even if you are the devil..”  
“So.. you accept me..?” He asked hesitantly.  
“I.. I think so, yes.” She looked up at him, tear stains on her cheeks. “Do you forgive me?”  
“With every fiber of my being.” He suddenly went down and captured her lips in a fiery kiss.

_~A Month Later~_

(Y/n) woke up, turning around in the big arms that trapped her down onto the bed. She was welcomed with a sleeping Lucifer, and her heart melted. Ever since their interaction last month, they only grew as a couple and as co-workers. She was truly happy where the relationship went.  
Lucifer stirred and grumbled, nuzzling down into the crook of her neck, leaving small kisses.  
She was truly happy, and didn’t want anything to change.


End file.
